Doppelganger
"I should be able to precour a specimen without damaging it or...ripping it apart.." -Doppelganger '' '' Doppelganger was created by the Former Queen Jacqueline Natla under the request of Amanda Evert. Appearance and Personality The appearance of the Doppelgänger is identical to that of Lara Croft, but her hair is a darker shade of red, she has dark lines around her eyes, she has darker lips and her skin is paler and veiny. She can not only move exactly in-synchronization with Lara, but can also predict Lara's moves and dodge or counter her attacks. She remains silent throughout all of her appearances. The Doppelgänger wears her hair tied back in the classic Lara Croft plait and wears fingerless gloves identical to Lara's. Her outfit is similar to Lara's style of outfit but with a darker tone. She wears what appears to be a black leather one-piece with a zip down the front and two zip-pockets, black leather trousers hanging slightly below her waist and black combat boots. She has two gun holsters attached to her trousers. Despite similarities with Lara, Doppelganger only shares half the personality traits, Often more cold towards others, distancing herself from any form of contact. Killing without remorse and relishing in the most bloodiest methods of murder. The Beginning (2008) When Lara's manor is on fire, thanks to doppelganger planting C4 around the building, Zip says that the doppelgänger tried to shoot him, which he had first mistaken for Lara. Later on, when Lara is checking the tech room to find out where Alister is, and who opened the vault to blow up her manor, she meets the doppelgänger for the first time, who also kills Alister as he is passing by. Lara opens the tech room door and starts fighting with the doppelgänger, although it is very fast and can dodge Lara's bullets. When Lara is on the floor, she runs out through the high level of the burning building, jumping distances beyond Lara's ability to jump. The doppelgänger is found again on Amanda's ship in the Andaman sea. When Lara faces with Amanda, the doppelgänger is seen to be looking at Natla, and throws Amanda far into the ground. Lara again tries to kill the doppelgänger with Thor's hammer, but being faster than she is, the doppelgänger escapes the bolts from the hammer. Later on, in Helheim, the doppelgänger is seen once more. She again tries to kill Lara by pinning her to the ground, however, the doppelgänger is suddenly lifted into the air and thrown into the eitr by Amanda, saving Lara. Doppelgänger survives Amanda's attack: she was knocked unconscious after landing on the floor below. Later on in the level, it is also revealed that Natla is still alive, but severely injured. The doppelgänger finds her by the stone dais in Helheim, and obediently returns her to the pod in which the doppelgänger was created. The doppelgänger returns to Lara's mansion in order to kill her, Following the events in Helheim, the doppelgänger is seen again in the catacombs under Croft Manor, Lara uses the Eitr Stone to command a newly risen thrall to attack the doppelgänger, who easily defeats the thrall and moves to attack Lara, only to be stopped at the last second when Lara utters the "magic word" on the Eitr Stone to assume command of the doppelgänger. Issuing it only one command, "make Natla suffer", the doppelgänger disappears. In order to "make sure Natla suffers", the doppelgänger returns to Natla and destroys her pod, causing Natla to fall into the eitr. The Atlantean Queen tries to command the doppelgänger once more and save her, but it is no longer a slave. Slave Unchained (2009 - Present) Under construction.. Relationships Lara Croft Doppelganger's relationship with Lara started off on sour and extremely unfriendly terms. It started shortly after doppelganger's creation. The Doppelgänger's first objective was to retrieve Amanda Evert's Wraith Stone from Lara's vault in the Croft Manor. In the process she triggered an explosion that destroyed the manor and shoots Alister while Lara is on the other side of the glass surrounding the Tech Centre, unable to help, once doppelganger leaves Lara runs to alister's side as he then died in Lara's arms. It is however established shortly after Lara carries his body out that Lara is knowledgable of doppelganger's alligance and who was the brains of the operation. They meet again on Amanda ship after Lara retrieved thors hammer. It becames clear that her alligence had shifted to Natla as she tosses amanda over a balconey, eraged Lara attacked her only for the Doppelganger to escape unharmed. But its main objective was to stop and destroy Lara when she has helped Natla enough to get the Midgard Serpent running in the artic circle. This plan however fails due to Amanda Evert arriving at the scene, who then throws the Doppelgänger down a pit, towards the pool of Eitr. Their relationship remains sour when doppelganger has landed on a safe platform at the edge of the Eitr pool and is able to use its Shadow Powers to escape the pit and follow Lara. It however arrives after Lara's and Amanda's departure and finds the wounded Jacqueline Natla (who still survived after being hit by Mjolnir) near the destroyed Midgard Serpent. It helps Natla back to a control room of Atlantean design and then sets out to start up a machinery for Natla. She is then ordered to kill Lara. And after dispatching Lara, Natla orders the doppelgänger to "end your own life as well." At this point the story jumps to the events of where Lara takes control over the doppelgänger by saying the phrase "Okh Eshivar". It becomes clear that Lara does not hold the doppelgänger responsible for Alister's death as it was just a puppet in Natla's foul game. Lara turns the tables by ordering the doppelgänger to go after Natla to torture and kill her and to not follow any more orders after this, thus freeing it from any master. Their relationship becomes more alley then enemy from that point on. Amanda Evert Jacqueline Natla Anya Bond Project Alice Quotes (roleplay) Doppleganger: "Think of them as sleeping people...that are extremelly heavy sleepers.." Anya Bond: Like A Sleepover.. Doppleganger: Yes...A Deadly Sleepover ____________ Doppelganger: Blue Soup?... Anya Bond: Yeah blue soup...long story short, i make some nice soup, only it turns out blue and no one will touch it...not even the birds ____________ Anya Bond: (To James) No tales at the table Doppleganger: (To Anya) Yes Mum ____________ Doppleganger: "Bryce, This Anya Bond, grand-daughter of James..i'm sure you remember him?.." Bryce: "Oh yeah, The guy who drank all my vodka..Pleasure to meet ya Anya..Noticed you spotted my secert gadgets.." Anya Bond: And nice to meet you to...don't worry, you don't need to worry about me drinking your vodka..i'm more cola than vodka ____________